The Return of Norbert
by luckycyberbunny
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Norbert? Well, what if he came back to Hagrid? Would his Romanian herders notice? What if Hermione, Ron, and Harry got involved? Find out in The Return of Norbert!
1. Welcome Home

**The Return of Norbert**

By: lucky-cyber-bunny

Chapter One: Welcome Home

My first story here, I'm a little nervous, but I think all will be well... TTYL lucky-cyber-bunny! Keep Cool!

On the Hogwarts grounds is a little hut that is home to the game keeper Reubeus Hagrid. He lives here with his Bloodhound Fang as he watches over the school's outside for Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hagrid had his magic taken away from him a long time ago when he was a student here. His wizard father and Giantess mother are dead, so Hagrid remains here.

"Come on Fang, it's time fer yer to get ter bed." Hagrid said to Fang

Fang barked in reply.

"Yeh got ter get in yer bed! Go on now."

Fang whimpered back.

"All right... Yeh can sleep in my bed. But only fer tonight. I don't know what has gotten inter yeh." Hagrid said shaking his head and walking into his tiny bed room. He puts his pajamas on and is about to crawl into bed when he hears a loud whoosh over his house.

"What was that!" he yelled as Fang hid his head in the hamper. He grabbed his large coat and runs outside.

"Hello? Who's there? I won't hurt yeh. I promise." He looked around and saw a long whip moving behind the side of his home. As he walked around to investigate, he heard a low moan.

_Oh no_! He thought. It's _an animal in distress. I must go and help it! _

As he rounded his hut, he stopped short with his chin down to his knees. He was standing in front of a large Norwegian Ridge-Back. It had a spear in its left front leg, and it looked absolutely terrified.

"N-N-Norbert?" Hagrid managed to mumble.

The dragon looked up and gently put his head on Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was thrilled and tears started coming down his face.

"I-I-I can't believe its yeh! What happened ter yer? Why did yeh come back? How did yeh find me?" Hagrid was thrilled.

The dragon whimpered and put its head near its arm and licked at the dribbling blood that was slowly dripping from the spear impact.

"I'll fix that for yeh. It might hurt a little bit, but yeh got ter hold still for me." Hagrid walked over and yanked the spear out. Norbert winced and licked at his wound. Slowly it began to close.

Dragons had powerful magic and could heal themselves. That's why their heart strings are used for the center of wands. They are immortal, unless killed by a foreign substance. Being shot or speared through the brain or heart, magically killed, or killed by another dragon are the main causes of death among dragons. Near extinction is the only thing that keeps their numbers down now that they are protected by wizards.

Hagrid went over and hugged his head. "I missed yeh. I can't believe I let yeh go. Can yeh ever fergive me?"

"Yes, Mommy. I forgive you. I missed you too." Norbert said in an average tone voice

Hagrid nearly fell over. He couldn't believe it. A dragon was talking to him. _His_ dragon was talking to him. "Y-y-yeh can talk?"

"Of course. All human raised dragons can talk. The ministry just doesn't want to tell you. Some of the other dragons in the colony in Romania can talk too. I used to talk with them. Especially Kiko." Norbert faded out.

"Kiko?" Hagrid didn't have a clue who that was.

"Kiko is a Chinese Fireball. She was so pretty. We used to have the best talks. If we had been the same species, we would have had a clutch by now."

"Wow. Still, why did yeh come here? Didn't yeh like it there with the other dragons?" Hagrid asked pressingly.

"I did. And I still do, but something happened. The wizards there came up to me and told me that I needed to sacrifice myself. They said that I was needed to supply wands for a bunch of little witches and wizards. But I didn't want to. So I escaped and came here to you, Mommy." Norbert said sadly.

"But people saw yeh! Muggles are dumb, but not that dumb. They can see a dragon flying in the sky. You'll get in trouble and get put down." Hagrid said looking around. The lights to the castle were relatively dim, but he was scared someone would have hear or seen Norbert.

"No one saw me. I had protection, Mommy. I made friends with the Fat Fairies." Norbert opened his wings and about a hundred pinkish red lights flew out. They flocked over to Hagrid and started giggling. "Meet my new friends. I met them at Romania. We talked too. They came to me because the other fairies make fun of them, and I went to them because I needed a magical disguise. Aren't they cute?"

One of the tubby fairies landed in Hagrid's hand. It was actually very cute. They had pale pink faces, flower dresses, pink puffy hair and tiny flower hats. They also had little matching shoes. Their wings looked like those of a butterfly wings, only smaller.

The fairy in Hagrid's hand was no bigger than the top of his thumb. (About the size of a human thumb) It was dancing in the palm of his large hand. For being some what chubby, it was quite dainty on its feet.

"Do they all have names?" Hagrid said watching them flutter around.

"Yes, but I haven't learned them all. I only know a few. The one in your hand is Pitsy, she's the leader. Paunettia is the brightest one. Pearla is the biggest one, and Pitia is the smallest one. They cloaked me all the way here. Aren't you proud of me, Mommy?"

Hagrid watched the fairies, and looked up to Norbert. "Yes. I am very proud to you, but how am I going to get you into my house?"

"Oh! Watch this." Norbert sat on his hind legs. "Girls, shrink me please." The giggly fairies cooed and flew circles around Norbert. They soon created a pink tornado that gradually became smaller. When they stopped, Norbert was slightly bigger than he was when he left Hagrid's hut many years ago.

Hagrid dropped a tear and lead him into the house. "Welcome home, Norbert. Welcome home."


	2. Faries in the Sugar

**The Return of Norbert**

By: lucky-cyber-bunny

Chapter Two Fairies in the Sugar Bowl

Hello to all! This is the second chapter... I hope you like it. I am working on the romance part, don't worry. And YES Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco WILL be in the story. I hope you liked the first chapter. TTYL... Be Safe"

Wow... You have a really nice home" Norbert said as the fairies wooed in awe. "It hasn't changed a bit since I was here."

"Thanks." Hagrid said blushing. He was just about to ask Norbert if he or the fairies wanted anything, when Fang came bounding across the house barking. Norbert flew on the table as the fairies retreated to the rafters. Fang jumped on the table after Norbert and knocked Hagrid over.

As Norbert flew onto the table, his wings knocked over one of Hagrid's tankards and a saucer with some rock cookies onto the floor with a thud. He watched Fang without making any noise as Hagrid pulled him by the chain and yanked him to a bureau.

"Fang! Tha's Norbert. Remember Norbert? He hatched from that there egg shell. Remember now? Good boy, just calm down."

Fang had stopped barking and straining and was now sniffing the egg shell pieces. He slowly crept over to Norbert and sniffed him. Then his tail started wagging as he licked Norbert all over.

Once Norbert was thoroughly soaked in slobber, the Fat Fairies came down from the rafters and carefully kept just above Fang as he jumped and sniffed the fairies. He sneezed as he got whiffs of the dust they created and was soon rolling all over the rug sneezing his brains out.

"So, Norbert, do you an those fairies want anything to eat?" Hagrid said through a huge yawn.

"No, not really. I'm just tired, Mommy, and so are the fairies. All we need is a place to sleep. The fairies don't take up much room, and I can sleep anywhere. I once had to sleep clung to a pine tree. It was most uncomfortable, but when I woke up, a bird had made a nest on my head. It was really quaint, but at least I woke to breakfast." Norbert licked his lips to the thought.

"Well, yeh can sleep in my bed, Fang has his own and he will have calmed down by now. But were to put the fairies?" Hagrid scratched his beard as he thought. He looked around his small home and looked for somewhere to put the little darlings.

Some of the Fat Fairies were bouncing on a pillow; others were looking through the cupboards and in all the dishes. A few were going through his dresser drawers when he got an idea.

When Hagrid finally got into his bed it was nearing two o' clock in the morning. He had Fang in his doggy bed, Norbert at the foot of his, the fairies in his dresser drawers, and Pitsy had insisted on sleeping in the sugar bowl.

In the morning, Hagrid woke up to the smell of a good breakfast cooking. He got dressed quickly and went into his kitchen/living room/dining room. He saw Norbert sitting in a chair reading a newspaper and Fang on the floor eating a plate of bacon. Buzzing around his fire place were all of his new fairy friends cooking breakfast for him.

"Yeh guys shouldn't have! This is too nice. I'm not gonna be able to eat it all!"

"Oh stop worrying, Mommy. The fairies love to help. And they will feel insulted if you don't eat some. I'll help you eat it and so will they. They won't help much, it takes almost all of them to finish one pancake, but at least you'll have happy fairies. Just sit down and enjoy it. We need to talk anyway." Norbert said, slapping the chair next to him with his tail.

"What else would insult the fairies? I don't want to have them get mat at me" Hagrid said sitting down and taking a gulp of his orange juice.

"Well, they don't like pixies, so don't let them, or really any magical little people in the house. They don't like being called ugly, fat, stupid, useless, or bimbos. Or any bad name really. They don't like it when you insult their cooking or any work they do. And they especially don't like being poked or shook. Other than that, if you're nice to them, they'll be your friend for life." Norbert said, skimming over the paper.

"Oh." Hagrid said watching the fairies cook and create things by pointing their fingers at measuring cups, bowls, or pans. A few were making pancakes, others were flipping eggs, and the rest were making more bacon. Pulling his eyes away from the blur of pink, he asked "So how is Romania?"

"It's nice. It's kind of like here, but the people are different. Many don't speak English. Some of the ones who do are mean and demanding. The non-speaking dragons are wild and ruthless. They steal our food and like picking dominance fights."

"When yeh say 'our' what deh yeh mean, Norbert?"

"Well, I mean the speaking dragons. We're generally nicer once we pass adolescence. We also listen to the human herders better. We know that people are helpers, not meals. We generally stay by ourselves."

"How many speaking dragons are in yer colony?"

"About half of us are speakers. The rest aren't." Norbert said as the Fat Fairies set breakfast on the table. Pitsy clinked a glass and babbled in a high pitch voice. "She said 'dig in', Mommy."

"Thank yeh." Hagrid said, diving into his hot food. It was really good, better than he had ever had.


	3. Romania and the Fab Five

**The Return of Norbert**

By: lucky-cyber-bunny

Chapter Three Romania and the Fab Five

The longest chapter yet. All I had to do was get my writing juices flowing! Trouble is just starting. Hope you enjoy... TTYL!!! - lucky-cyber-bunny (I'm so excited) Love one-another

"Find that dragon! I don't care what it takes! Round up the speaking dragons. Ask them where he may have gone. And where is Charlie!?!" Shouts rang out all around the central core of the Romanian Dragon Colony, H.F.R.E.D. It stood for Help For Real Endangered Dragons.

It was the morning after the escape of Norbert and the whole place was in an uproar - literally. The chief dragon herders were gathered by the master dragon tamer, Elena Veanu. She was screaming, half in English and half in Romanian. She was seething and cursing the devils of hell for putting such a massive burden upon her shoulders.

Her short stature put you into a false sense of security, but only for a few seconds. Her rock hard facial expressions let you either know exactly what she wanted, or hid what she was thinking, at her will. She had been born and raised by her witch mother and muggle father. Her mom was the one who discovered her magical talents when she had actually set a biscuit on fire in a rage from a tantrum.

But right now, she could have set her whole house on fire from the anger that was rapidly swelling in her body. If things didn't happen quickly, she was ready to, not only fire people, but set them on fire.

"Here I am." Charlie Weasley came rushing into the meeting building. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was helping round up the speakers." He had a fresh bandage on his left forearm. The bandage was glowing blue with recent magic.

"Finally! I cannot believe you took so long! You know what the ministry will do to me, to all of us if we do not relocate this; I find it hard for me to say it but, **missing** dragon! We will all be out of jobs, out of Romania and into the biggest mound of dragon dung you've ever seen!!!" Elena massaged her temple. "Now, Charlie, you were the one who brought it here, right?"

"Yes." Charlie responded

"And you know where it came from, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that all speaking dragons were hand raised by a person, right?"

"Of course..." Charlie had no clue what she was getting at, but answered her questions honestly.

"And so that means that you know the person who hand raised it, right?"

"Yes."

"So obviously the dragon who escaped went right back to its owner, right?"

"Maybe." Charlie said slowly.

"No! That means that it did go back to its old owner. A hand raised dragon can always find its way home. Unless you know where it went!" Elena bore down on Charlie with the most ferocious look he had ever seen her give. He was scared now. He knew it was rumored that she could scare a dragon, but now he was starting to believe it.

"I have no clue where he could have gone. He could have gone to his owner, but he could have gone anywhere." Charlie said, backing away slightly.

"You have something to so with this. I just know it. If I find out you had anything to do with this escape. You'll be in Azkaban quicker than you can say 'Dracula'" Elena put her head to her hand again.

"Please, Elena, don't let this foul folly get in your way." Said Razran Zapada in native Romanian tongue. As Elena's assistant, he was a large manipulator. He could get her to change her mind easily, and was constantly moving things into his liking.

He was a foul thing with a short, sharp nose. His hair was thin and straight. Usually slicked back, it looked as if it could be wrung out and produces a glass of oil. He has a nasally voice and always looks down on everyone with his nose up high in the air. Everyone except Elena that is.

"Please. Do not stress yourself out. All we need to do is keep our ears open and wait for any news of a dragon sighting. Other than that, we can put our feet up, and relax." He said coaxingly.

"No. That's the exact reason why we can't. If he has evaded the muggles, then what else could he have done?" She stood up quickly "It is dangerous. I want all the record papers on the escape. I want all its known affiliates here now. I want all the best selling muggle papers from here to its owner's home. I want that dragon found. Losing a dragon will no bet put on _my_ record?" She yelled at all of her herders, who scattered at her orders.

She sunk back into her chair. She was stressed out. Razran was about to say something, but she whipped up a hand to silence him. She didn't need him right now. She needed peace and quiet for a few seconds.

Sighing she took a cigarette out of the pack in her pocket. She used her stubby wand to light it and took a long drag. She let out her breath right before her body started begging her for air.

_Muggles are alright._ She thought to herself. _At least until you hit their addictions and corruptions._ She took another drag and snuffed the rest of it out.

As people rushed into her office, tossing down things on her desk before running out again, she heard the roar of dragons being forced to do something they didn't want to do.

"Sort out this mess." She snapped to Razran.

Outside, five dragons were straining on magical chains as they were tethered to the ground. They groaned and roared as they protested peacefully.

"These are the dragons seen most frequently with the run away, ma'am." One of the Romanian herders reported with a salute.

"Good. Leave them with me. I need to talk to them." She let the herder go and looked at each dragon separately. In front of her were a Hebridean Black male, twin female Hungarian Horntails, a large Ukrainian Iron belly male, and a small female Chinese Fireball. Tall as they were, Elena had no fear as she looked at them carefully, inspecting every scratch, gash, cut and chip on their bodies.

As she walked past them, the dragons straightened and looked away from her eyes. They knew that if they made eye contact, they would have to spill the beans on Norbert if asked.

At the colony, dragons could chose to listen to herders, or ignore them and be forcefully told what to do. Those who decided to fight were usually left alone. Speakers were known to listen and understand human speech, as well as dragon talk, so they were expected to listen. They usually did, but if they didn't hear a herder, whether they chose to or actually didn't hear them, they didn't have to do what they were told. The sign of understanding a herder was eye contact. That's why Norbert's friends had to avoid Elena's piercing eyes.

"I want all of your names. I know you can hear me. Give me your names." Elena asked the dragons. She was being nice, trying to gain their trust. She knew that if she wanted the run a way's location, she would have to get on the good side of the dragons who knew where it might be.

Slowly, after glances to each other and un-noticed nods, they each stated their names.

"Noddy." The Hebridean Black said curtly. He was long for his bread, but the usual black color. He was the one who was known all over the world in muggle fairy tales of knights and dragons stealing maidens. Back when they lived all over Europe, Hebridean Blacks would capture maidens, but, far from the knowledge of the knights, the maidens were usually witches who asked to be taken away form civilization. But that was before they were slain to near extinction. Although his numbers were dwindling, the endangered population was slowly creeping back up. His long neck, wide wings, and long jaw made him look timid compared to his fellows.

"Mishka."

"Natisha." The twin Hungarian Horntails were connected with the special twin bond, and were quite in tune with each other. Lizard like faces made you wonder where evolution had made common anoles so small compared to these two ferocious animals. Golden spikes on their tails, and sharp teeth, along with very feisty nature made them quite dangerous. But currently, they were leaning each other for support. They were scared of Elena. Both being only a few days old when brought to the colony, the switch Elena had used on them when they ran amuck in the registration office still left memories of her terrible wrath.

"Lead." A low, hateful grunt was the smug reply from the large Iron-Belly. He was, by far, the biggest of the bunch. Large, round, and heavily scaled, he look like he was total defense but when he opened his mouth, shark-like jaws, and four, foot long claws on each hand made American football teams envy his genes to have strength in offence and defense. His granite gray scales gleamed metallically in the sun as he tested his ties.

"Kiko." The smallest of the bunch, and Norbert's favorite, she was the Chinese Fireball and the prettiest one of the bunch. Red color set her apart from the rest of the black group. Her scales were dusted in a fine mist of gold that sparkled in the sun. Her facial spikes were gold as well. Sharp angled wings looked like the wings of many kites fussed together. Although fragile looking, Kiko had the strongest wings of them all and was the best flyer in endurance, agility, and manipulability.

"As you all know, your friend has ran away. We need to know where he is. He could get lost, hurt, or killed. Even worse, he might be seen by the muggles." Elena said in the calmest and nicest voice she could utter from her throat.

"Fat chance." Lead laughed softly.

"Why is that?" Elena asked slowly.

Lead tugged on his chains. "Take these off us and I'll tell you. We are not your pets. We are not your guards. You should be the ones chained up. You steal our territory and then expect us to listen to you on this small portion of land. You have put up magical shields so we can not even fly high. I hate you!" The thing that made Lead the maddest was to be tied up. He had once been a wild dragon, but a dragon trader had snatched him form his mother when he was young and was caught. He was then put here. He didn't _loath_ humans, but he did have angry feelings towards all of them. All but Norbert's mommy.

"Fine." Elena went around herself and unhooked each chain. When she was done, she created a chair and sat down. "So, tell me why it's a 'fat chance' that I won't find your friend, Lead."

"No." Mishka hissed. "Don't tell her."

"We'll swipe you upside your head." Natasha finished.

"I have to tell her, I made a deal" Lead said, getting comfortable in the dirt. He put his head in his hands and looked Elena in the eyes. "He has protection."

"What sort of protection?" Elena said, copping Lead's actions.

The large dragon rolled over on his back and broke eye contact. "Why should I tell you?" He was toying with her, and loved every minute.

"Because I want to know." Elena was trying to keep face, but Lead annoyed her, he always had.

"So?" This time it was Noddy's turn to speak.

"So I could help find him if I knew what was protecting him." Elena said.

Kiko looked around quickly; she saw that more of her friends were creeping around the building to listen. She felt stronger when she saw familiar faces smiling toothy smiles of encouragement. "And why do you want to find him so badly again?"

After a long day of playing dumb, asking too many questions, and simply being silent, Elena had finally cracked and the dragons laughed as she tried to stun them Quickly they flew off, creating a dust cloud and blinding Elena's sight long enough to get away.

Elena wiped the dust from her eyes and stormed into her office.

Razran had sorted the papers into a few neat piles and had been anxiously waiting here return. "I sorted-"

Elena slammed her fists on the desk, causing all the papers to fly onto the floor. "Prostu drawlui" she cursed. "How did I not see that coming?"

Razran, who was hurt both by Elena's carelessness, and her burst of profanity, was silent. He knew that when Elena was mad, the only thing you could do was stay away.

She carried on "Those dragons are hiding something. Something besides the location of their bloody companion. I have to figure it out. I-"

It was Elena's turn to be cut off. Bianca Paduche, one of the higher ranked herders, had just burst into the room. She was breathless and ragged. "Th-the ministry. They're here. Unexpected check-up. Fudge here. He knows. So sorry. I was stuck. Would've gotten here sooner."

The little color in Elena's face had drained. _If Fudge knew, she was a dead girl walking. _"PROSTU DRAWLUI!!!"


	4. More in the Circle

**The Return of Norbert**

By: lucky-cyber-bunny

Chapter Four: More in the Circle

I'm sorry this one took so long. I was working on it and school came and projects and I'm sorry. Please forgive me… Any way, you'll get the title name in a bit. TTYL lucky-cyber-bunny! Keep Pleasant!

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron. How are yeh doin today?" Hagrid said in unusual cheeriness. He was just about to start his Magical Creatures class.

"Hi, Hagrid" the three said in all together.

Harry came up to him and smiled. "So, what are we going to be learning about today?" This was one of Harry's favorite classes.

"Oh, if I told yeh I'd spoil the surprise." Hagrid said excitedly.

"A surprise huh?" Hermione said looking at him suspiciously. "Hagrid, this isn't anything dangerous, is it?"

"O' course not. I'd never do anything like that. I know what trouble is. I don't want to get caught or anything. I know my limits. After Buckbeak an all." Hagrid said distractedly watching his students slowly filter in.

"If it has eight or more legs, I don't want to get near it. And no blast-ended skewerts." Ron said shivering at the memory.

"Nah, they're cute." Hagrid said smiling. "Oh, and I need to talk to yeh guys after the lesson, ok?"

"Sure." Harry said, throwing Malfoy an angry look. He was the one that almost got Buckbeak killed. Harry had gotten him back very good thought, his father was in very big trouble and Malfoy had been acting extra nasty towards him.

"All right, class, I know that we've been doing lessons on those magical bugs, but today I have a special treat for yeh guys." Hagrid said starting the lessons. "Yeh girls are gonna like this." The girls backed up. "Naw, I mean it. Oh girls!" He called to something behind his hut "Yeh can come out now."

Suddenly a large mass of pink stuff emerged from behind the tiny home in a whirl of wind. As soon as it was in front of the class, it stopped to reveal the mass was a group of fairies. It was the Fat Fairies.

"Now don't go insulting them or comparing them to anything. I want you to ask them questions. I have given them all paper, and they are pretty good artists. Once they've answered your questions, you can draw them. They each have different poses they like, but don't touch them. I don't want you to get fairy dust all over you."

The class got underway and the girls _did _like the fairies. Lavender even got to have her hair done by her fairy. The translations were a bit shaky, but each of them answered the question "Where do you guys come from?" by drawing a picture of a forest, Hagrid's hut, and a large arrow from the hut to the forest. It wasn't much, but it was pretty good.

At the end of class, everyone left for lunch except Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Hagrid pulled them towards his door and said "Now don't get all freaked out, I didn't bring him here, he came." The group of students were puzzled, but agreed. They stepped in the door and settled into the chairs.

Hagrid had the fat fairies come in as well. He looked at his friends' faces worriedly, but then in a happy voice called "Norbert, yeh can come out now."

Norbert came out of Hagrid's bed room and immediately Hermione gasped as Harry and Ron rushed to the dragon. He stretched his neck to accept hugs of welcome.

"Hagrid!" Hermione snapped "How did he get here? Why did he come? You do know that you _will_ get into trouble and he _will _get either taken away or killed."

"Aw calm down, Hermione." Ron said looking the dragon over. "Hagrid, he hasn't grown an inch! Was that why he came back?"

"How did he know where to go to get here?" Harry asked looking at Norbert's head quizzically.

"Now, now slow down. Why don't you ask Norbert?" Hagrid said proudly.

"Now why would we do a silly thing like that?" Hermione said curtly.

"Because I can answer you." Norbert said. The three let their chins drop as Norbert went on. "I got here by flying with a magical cloak from the Fat Fairies. I know the consequences, but I had to do it. I am under another spell from the fairies and they shrunk me so I'd fin in the house. Normal size I'm bigger than Hagrid's hut. No. I've come back because the 'caretakers' at the colony want me to sacrifice myself to make wands for more students. And I knew where to go because I never forgot. Oh, and to answer the next question, all dragons raised by a human can talk. Even the short amount of time that I was in Hagrid's care was enough."

After the stunned teens recovered from the shock, they all looked at Hagrid suspiciously. They figured that this would happen someday, that he would be reunited with Norbert, and they'd read in the Daily Profit of how Hagrid had permanently moved to Romania to live out his older years, but they had never thought it would happen so quickly! And while _they_ were still in school to stop him.

"Hagrid, you can't keep him here forever." Hermione said sadly. She liked Norbert as well as the rest, but she was wary of the rules. She didn't want Hagrid to back to Azkaban. None of them did.

"I'm not gonna keep 'I'm here forever. Just until the Romanians forget about 'I'm, I guess..." Hagrid hadn't really thought about what he was going to do with Norbert. Or where he'd keep him. Or even how long he was going to keep him. He sat down in his big chair and rubbed his temples.

Ron looked at Hermione angrily. "It's all right, Hagrid. You don't have to think about that now. Enjoy it until..." Ron ran out of comforting words.

"Until Dumbledore comes down and tells you other wise." Harry finished. "He never gets mad at you and he knows all. He is a great headmaster after all."

Hagrid looked up. He looked at Harry. "Thanks. I really needed that." He stood up and was greeted by the Fat Fairies and a plate of sugar cookies.

Norbert, who hadn't said anything, slowly said "You know, with the Fat Fairies magic, I could stay here forever." He looked at the children he remembered from his birth day. They had grown up so nicely. The boys were entering puberty, and Hermione was finishing her delicate growth stage. He looked at them for support.

The Fat Fairies had all given them sugar cookies too, and they looked at each other, trying to help Hagrid, but also trying to help Norbert.

"Why do they need you to sacrifice yourself?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"They need my heart strings for wands. They say that I have a lot of positive magic in me. I don't want to die though. I wish that there was a way to help without me dying. I'd really like to help the kids and stuff, but I don't want to die for a cause that I don't even know." Norbert paused. "I mean, if I was to die to put a heart string in one of your wands, then I would. No problem. But what if I contribute and nobody ever uses the wand? I'd be lying on a shelf. I know that I probably sound selfish, but that's how I feel."

Everybody went quiet again. They looked at their cookies and quietly thought about how they'd feel if it was them. Hagrid shuddered and wiped a tear away.

"I agree with you." Harry said. "Don't dragons get old and die like people?"

"Yes, but it takes a long long time. Dragons have been known to live up to 5,000 years old. That is if they don't encounter disease, bad magic, bad people, or other things that could kill them. The thing is, though, that as a dragon starts to grow old, and their magic starts to disappear. By the time they die, there is little to no magic left in them. That's why they need dragons in their prime. And, unfortunately for me, that's where I am."

The kids sat quietly, not feeling very hungry any more. They thought of what their wands were made of and felt guilty. The wands they wielded that saved their lives were so mistreated. Ron had even broken one of his wands, and he felt even worse.

"Tha's why I, we need yer help." Hagrid said, wiping a tear away. "I need yer help. We don't know what to do."

The three young wizards looked at each other. Harry squared his shoulders and smiled. Ron smiled too as Hermione nodded her head.

"Sure, Hagrid. We'll be glad to help."


	5. Fudge!

**The Return of Norbert**

By: lucky-cyber-bunny

Chapter Five: Fudge!

This one took even longer than chapter four, and I'm really sorry! But I'm almost done with six, and it is the summer, so don't worry, it's coming out soon. Enjoy the next part of T-Ron.

"HOW IN MERLIN'S LONG BEARD DO YOU LOSE A DRAGON!" Fudge bellowed at Elena.

"HOW COME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" She yelled back.

The whole office and facility, excluding the non-speaking dragons, were listening to their conversation. The staff was outside the door of the office and the dragons were outside of the main door. Kiko and her friends were giggling dragon laughs.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BLAME THIS ON ME!" Fudge yelled, his face turning into a plum color. He had his finger in Elena's face and was leaning towards her.

Elena sat down and massaged her temples. He was right, it was all her fault. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Today has not been a good day for me. I tried to find out where he is, but his friends wouldn't talk."

Fudge, unaware that dragons could talk looked at her like she had lost her marbles and his face scrunched up again. "Are you trying to trick me Ms. Veanu? Because you are not in a good position at the minute, and I suggest that you don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing games with you, Minister. Some dragons can talk. The missing one is a speaker and his friends are speakers too." Elena said, trying to tell if Fudge understood or not.

"Whatever." (He obviously didn't) "We need information on him. Where are his files?"

Elena looked around her workspace. When she had slammed her fists on the table, he papers had flown all over. She gathered them up off the floor and put them into a gigantic pile. "Here." She said, straitening the pile.

Fudge leaned in again. "You know that I hate animals. If it weren't for all the animals' rights activists, you wouldn't be here because the preserve wouldn't be here. I'd have all the dragons killed or put in bottles or turned into wands or something. I pay you to keep the dragons here and _satisfied_ and you" He slammed his hand on the pile of papers "can't even keep a speaking dragon in control. Nor your PAPERS!" He was getting mad again.

"I didn't mess up his papers. Razran, my personal assistant, did it. He dropped them all over the floor."

Razran, who was outside the door hissed "I did not!"

"And your excuse for losing the dragon?" Fudge asked

"We are working on finding reasons on why he left."

"And how can you be doing that if its papers are all over your floor?"

"We have duplicates the staff are working on."

"Oh. Well how are they working on them when THEY ARE SITTING OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR?" Fudge bellowed so everyone could hear.

The staff scattered back to their desks and workstations while the dragons rolled with laughter outside. They all hated Elena and it was great hearing her get slammed by the Minister of Magic, even though he was an ass too.

Fudge created a comfy chair and plopped in it, lips pursed in agitation. "Alright. Let's start with the basics. Does it have a name or title or number?"

Elena flung her files open and searched. "His name is Norbert and his number is 1295642, but he wouldn't care if anyone called him that."

"And who owned him or where did he come from?"

More file searching. "He came from England and was privately owned and given up."

"By who?"

"It doesn't say, sir."

"Well we'll need to find that out. What is he?"

"Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

Elena handed the file photo over. Norbert was twitching and sniffing and looking all around, not caring about the picture taking at all. It looked like he was taking in his surroundings.

"Any noticeable features or whatever?"

"No."

A knock at the door made Elena rush to it. One of her secretaries was holding up a folder. "I thought this would be of use to you." She said quickly and rushed back to her desk.

"What is that?" Fudge asked.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

Fudge glared at her and she went back to the desk and opened the folder.

"Well this _is_ important. It seems that a few days ago, Norbert was asked to commit himself to a death of honor. To die so that his heart could be harvested of its strings. I guess we found his motive."

"You shouldn't ask" Fudge said. "You should just do it."

"We're not allowed."

"Anyway. Were there any sightings?"

"No."

"How the hell...?"

"That's what I want to find out. If, per say, he did go to England, that would be a lot of ground to cover and a lot of muggle homes to go over. The globe is never completely covered in clouds and the chances that he wouldn't be seen are slim. He must have had some help. Either from the inside out, or the outside in. And nobody's seen anyone suspicious around for months."

Fudge put his hand under his chin and let his eyes drift out into space as he analyzed the situation. It took quite a while before he spoke again and Elena had her files all fixed up when he did.

"Who is his main handler that would _know_ him the best?"

A flip through the files form Elena produced the name "Weasley."

"I want to talk to him right now." Fudge said, crossing his leg up on the other. He looked as if he was trying to relax.

"I'll send for him at once." Elena said. She went over to her window and whistled. A slim owl flew over to the window. She scribbled a note down on a scrap piece of parchment and handed it to the owl. "Go find Weasley." she told it, and the bird was off.

"Beautiful animal." Fudge said, watching it fly off. "What is it?"

"A boreal owl. His name is Fu-Fu. He is one of my many. He knows this place better than I do." Elena answered, pleased at her owl's work.

Fudge and Elena sat in silence as they waited for Weasley to come into the room. Fudge studied the office more intently, and Elena just flipped through her file folders.

"Yes, Ms. Veanu, how can I help you?" Charlie asked, rushing into the office. When he saw Fudge, he straightened up and greeted the minister. "Minster Fudge."

"We need all the information on the dragon as possible." Fudge said.

Charlie thought for a moment. He was feeling very nervous, so he began rattling off random facts about Norbert. "Well, his favorite food is pork. He hangs out with Lead, Kiko, Noddy and Mishka and Natisha. He was born in England. He likes to sneak off to the forest by himself. He is afraid of the large black Iron Belly, uh, #099735, because he likes to pick fights with Norbert. He sleeps late in the morning. He had a teddy bear his mommy gave him. He-"

Fudge cut him off. "Who was his mommy?"

"Oh. A privet owner."

"Yes, but who was she?"

"I'm not sure."

"You have to know something!" Fudge asked desperately. He wanted to shake the tall red head.

"All I know is that she's from England, she gave him a teddy bear, and that Norbert only says the best things about, uh, her." Charlie didn't want to tell the Minister that Norbert's mommy wasn't a woman. He figured that would hide Hagrid as long as people didn't figure out that a mommy could be a man for dragons.

"Is that _all_ you know?" Fudge asked.

"Be honest, Weasley." Elena added.

"Yeah. That's it."

Fudge thought for a moment. He wanted to ask Weasley more, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Elena, however, asked "How did you get the dragon here?"

"Me and a few guys from here flew him in."

"Where was the pick up location?"

"England." Charlie said, trying to be as vague as he could.

"Who was with you that night? I want names."

_Damn it! _"Well, I just grabbed a few people. I took Marcus, Dilburg, and Vecinu." Charlie used his best friends. He knew that they wouldn't snitch on him. Andrew Marcus and Henry Dilburg had gone to Hogwarts with him. They both knew and appreciated Hagrid. Monica Vecinu was a girl who was born here, and she and Charlie had a "thing" going on between each other.

"I will talk to them about the matter because I don't think you are being quite honest." Elena snapped

"I am. It was very late when we made the pick-up. It was in a privet location in England. I am not lying."

"Very well. If the minister has nothing else to say you may leave."

"I have nothing else for you, Weasley. Keep up the good work."

Charlie thanked the group and ran off to find his friends. He wanted to warn them about Elena.

He had gotten to Monica and Andrew, but Elena had gotten to Henry before he did.

"So, Mr. Dilburg," Elena began "Where did you get Norbert from?"

"Hogwarts. We picked him up from some kids in one of the towers." Henry spewed. He thought that Elena was hot because she was in charge. He would have given Elena his bank pin number if she had asked for it. He was a sad sucker.

Fudge smiled "Thank you very, very much."


	6. Kiko and the Cloud People

**The Return of Norbert**

By: lucky-cyber-bunny

Chapter Six: Kiko and the Cloud People

This one took even longer than four, and I'm really sorry! But I'm almost done with six, and it is the summer, so don't worry, it's coming out soon.

"We have to warn Norbert!" Noddy cried, flying to his friends from the side of the building. They had gotten bored of listening to Fudge once Charlie had come into the room and Noddy had stayed behind just in case.

"Why? What happened?" Lead asked

"That idiot! He told Elena about Norbert's home. He told them about Hogwarts!"

"Sweet scales!" Mishka cried

"What will we do?" Natisha asked

"I'll go warn him." Kiko said bravely.

"No! You can't. Some muggle will spot you." Lead said firmly. "I won't let you go."

"Nor we." The twins said together.

"It's way too risky." Noddy said in a concerned tone.

"But what about Norbert?" Kiko cried.

"We'll find a way to warn him. Maybe we'll send an owl, or a fairy, or something. They'll help us." Noddy said, thinking of other options.

"No. I have to go warn him!" Kiko said boldly.

"No!" Lead bellowed.

After arguing back and forth, Kiko finally agreed to not go and to send an owl from Charlie. The dragon herder had agreed and sent his owl to Hogwarts. He reassured Kiko that everything would be alright. So Kiko went to sleep with the other dragons.

In the middle of the night, however, Kiko woke up to a violent thunder storm. The winds blew with such force that the trees looked as if they'd uproot in seconds. The others woke up and they all headed for the wooden shelters that the humans had built them, but they only used in this kind of weather.

Kiko went into the shelter and settled down with the others and waited for them to fall back asleep before sneaking out.

_I know that that owl won't be able to make this storm. Fudge is probably already in Hogwarts. I have to go warn Norbert._

So, using the cover of the storm to hide herself, Kiko left the reserve by the way that Norbert had used and flew up above the storm and to England. She navigated her way there and occasionally asked one of the cloud living magical creatures if she was going the right way.

"A little to the left a bit. And might I say, it gives me great joy to have met you. A real wild dragon. You don't see one of those every day."

Kiko thanked the little light creature and made her way to Hogwarts, hoping that Fudge hadn't found Norbert.


End file.
